The Outcast Prince
by Fallan Jupiter
Summary: The young prince with blue hair, Jeffrey is seeking a companion.


****

Disclaimer: I own no one in the WWE, although sometimes I try really hard.

Distribution: This story was written for a friend, so please don't take it unless I give you direct permission.

The Outcast Prince

Once upon a time, in a land not very far away at all, there lived a prince. This was no ordinary prince. He did not fit in because instead of being born with blonde or brown or a conventional hair color, he had been born with blue hair. As a child, he had been teased to no end. He longed for a companion, a friend to whom he could connect, anyone. He had an older brother with long, raven color hair. Jeffrey, the younger brother, did things that were considered abnormal, which only further made him an outcast to his peers. He would often be seen jumping from ladders, or flipping off of rooftops and riding his horses as fast as possible, all the while standing up. He was a daredevil.

Determined to win recognition and respect, he entered a tournament. With the encouragement of his older brother Matthew, his wife Lita and their advisors, Edgeward and Christian, Jeffery trained night and day. The tournament consisted of two different competitions, an equestrian tournament and a physical competition. Jeffrey excelled at both and was confident of an easy win. Several other men entered and of them, Jeffrey was the smallest, but also the fastest and most daring. However; on the day of the tournament, someone new arrived.

"I want to enter the tournament." the mysterious figure, clad in armor with a facial mask, explained.

"I'm sorry sir, but the tournament is closed to new members." The official replied. Jeffrey stood a few feet away and listened. "Besides, you're too small anyway." This angered Jeff. He approached the official.

"Let him in!" He demanded.

"But your highness...." Jeff glared at him, narrowing his hazel eyes. "Yes sir." The man turned back to the mysterious armor clad figure. "Here, fill these out and you are ready to go." He handed the knight a few papers. Jeff smiled as he watched the knight walk away. He couldn't help thinking that this one was special.

The equestrian competition began with the contestants demonstrating their show skills. When it was Jeff's turn, the crowd grew silent except for the few whispers that could be heard above the silence about the blue haired prince. Tears stung his eyes, but he tried to overcome his sensitivity. *I will win this, I will be accepted.* He promised himself.

As the tournament progressed, Jeff advanced easily, as did the mysterious knight. Finally it was left to them, but the final equestrian even would not be held until the end of the physical events.

The first day of the physical competition consisted of pole vaulting, high jumping and wrestling, all of which Jeff excelled in, as did the knight, who insisted on performing in a long cloak and mask. Both managed to take first in their separate divisions. The last physical feat was a fencing match, followed by the equestrian joust. Both events were narrowed down to just Jeff and the knight.

The fencing started off with the competitors shaking hands. Jeff couldn't help thinking about how small the other's hand was. He had the urge to hold it just a bit longer, but dropped it when the swords were handed to them. The match was started and the sounds of clinking metal filled the arena. Suddenly, Jeff slashed the knight's robe and it was split open. A shriek erupted as the knight realized he was injured. Jeff dropped the sword on the ground and rushed to his injured opponents' side. The robe, as well as the clothing worn underneath, was soaked with blood from a slash across the abdomen. Jeff began to remove it, until he noticed that something was wrong. Something besides the slash.

"You're a...." He trailed off as the knight jumped to its feet. "Who are you?" He asked, in disbelief. The figure pushed back it's hood, revealing a feminine face and long, flowing blue hair. She clutched her abdomen and attempted to stop the bleeding with the robe.

"I am Sascha , Princess of the next kingdom to the north. I heard legends of a blue haired prince....and I had to see for myself." She looked at his shocked face and smiled gently. "I am sorry if I have startled you , but this was the only way I could get close to you without revealing my true identity." Jeff was still in shock.

"But....all my life no one ever mentioned a blue haired princess..." He struggled for words. She held out her hand and he took it in his.

"There is a legend, about a man and a woman with blue hair, who will find each other. And live happily ever after...." She stopped as she saw the smile spreading across his face.

"All my life I have been an outcast, but there has been someone else out there the entire time?" He laughed to himself. 

"You are my true love Jeffrey. We were meant to be." She took both his hands in hers and clasped them gently. "But...I have to finish kicking your ass first." She reached down and took her sword back in her hand, ignoring the blood still dripping from her wound. The fight continued until Jeff fell to his knees and threw his sword down in forfeit.

"You win. Good fight m'lady." She smiled as she helped him up. "But can we forget all about this?" He didn't want to be known as the man who was beaten by his bride to be.

"FORGET IT?! Um, no our children will her about it and our children's children...and the rest of the kingdom and the next one too...and their children and their children...." Jeff cut her off with a sudden kiss. 

"I think that's enough."

The next day, they were married and the two of them and their blue haired children lived happily ever after. And everyone within the next 20 generations of the kingdom and the one next to it and the one after that heard about how the King had his ass beaten by the Queen. 

The End

P.S. In a related note, Christian, the advisor eventually married a beautiful maiden named Jeny, who eventually killed someone and usurped the throne. 


End file.
